


I'll See You Again

by QueenofPasta



Category: RWBY
Genre: #moretagstocomeprobably, #riseofthebumblebees, #salemsucks, #softboyoscar, F/F, Fighting, a lil angst (read: more likely a lot), at least not yet, everyones a badass basically, grimm lots and lots of grimm, i love RWBY, not cannon, reunion of team awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: When Salem arrived at Atlas, Team RWBY and JNPR got separated in the chaos. Now all alone among the overwhelming amounts of Grimm terrorizing the city each of them fights to reunite and protect Atlas. But at what cost?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first RWBY fic, so enjoy! No beta. All mistakes are all mine.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

Yang let out a shout as she destroyed the closest of the never ending wave of Grimm. Every fiber of her body begged her to just lay down and rest. But her mind repeated three names that kept her going.

Ruby.

Weiss.

Blake.

The ship they had all been on was attacked by Nevermores and other assorted flying Grimm that Yang had never seen before. They did the best they could for as long as they could, but it wasn't enough. The engines failed and the ship started to fall. Ruby fell first with a shout, then Weiss. Penny grabbed both Maria and Pietro to try and keep them safe. Ren did the same with Nora. All fell out the side of the failing ship. Then it was just Yang, Jaune and Blake. 

"We have to jump!" Jaune yelled over the screaming of the wind. Both Blake and Yang had nodded. Jaune nodded back and before jumping shouted "Good Luck"

Then it was just the two of them. Blake's eyes were wide and her breath was coming quickly. Yang moved toward what was left of the door of the ship. She was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She looked back and her eyes were met with Blake's brown ones. Her eyes were filled with panic.

"Yang." she said, barley heard above the noise. Yang brought her free hand up to cup Blake's cheek and the pair's forehead met for a brief moment. A silent promise passed between the two. Blake took a deep breath and shut her eyes. upon opening them, Yang saw that determination replaced the before mentioned panic. Together the two jumped out of the air ship, hand in hand. Quickly they separated in order to make a safe landing. They were close to the tops of Mantle's building when out of the corner of her eye, Yang saw a Nevermore quickly approaching the two. She turned her head to warn Blake, but was too late. The Nevermore was upon them. Blake turned towards it and fired twice, attracting its attention. Yang turned to fire as well, but the Nevermore was too close and it rammed into Blake. Yang screamed Blake's name as the pair fell closer to the buildings. Yang angled herself towards Blake to try and help her partner. She got in range of the black beast and shot a bomb at it. It exploded and the Grimm disappeared. Yang reached for Blake's outstretched hand. Their fingertips were inches apart when another shadow entered Yang's peripheral vision. This time it was Yang who was hit. She yelped as a flaming piece of the destroyed ship they were on only moments before, batted her away from Blake's hand. She shouted Blake's name once more as she watched the girl become smaller and smaller before falling herself into the shadows of Mantle's buildings. She was able to land safely in an abandon street. She stood slowly, chest heaving. She glanced at her surroundings for a moment. Clear for now. She took a moment to compose herself. She shut her eyes and took a shaky inhale, before lifting her head at the noise of approaching Grimm and the panicked screams of what she assumed were the citizens she and her team had saved only hours before. With one last deep breath she turned and braced herself for the incoming Grimm.

* * *

Blake gasped at the amount of Grimm racing towards her. She acknowledged the fear rising inside her and processed it before shoving it down deep inside her. She couldn't afford to be afraid right now. She needed to be focused on the threats in front of her and on finding her team. With absolutely no idea where anyone on her team was, she focused on the approaching Beowolf. With precise cuts and accurate shots the five or so Grimm were displaced and Blake's chest was heaving with effort. She took a moment to listen to her surroundings. She heard a human shout of pain not to far away and she ran toward it. 

As she ran, her fear tried to resurface. She was alone without anybody to watch her back for the first time since she first faced Adam. Tears fell down her face and were quickly wiped away by Blake's impatient hand. She did her best to shut out any and all thoughts of what her teammates-her family- may be going through. She took all the fear and panic and used those emotions to push herself to run faster.

She rounded the corner as another shout echoed in the air followed quickly by a battle cry of sorts. Blake ran towards the sounds to find Ren and Nora. Nora was battling a large Centinel and Ren was on the ground clutching his arm. With one last well placed hit, the Centinel disappeared. Nora quickly ran to Ren's side and Blake rushed to them. Nora didn't even notice her presence. She was entirely focused on the shard of metal in Ren's arm. Blake gasped at the injury alerting both the Huntsmen and Huntress to her presence. Nora looked up and relief filled her features.

"Blake!" She said, "Are the others with you?" 

Blake shook her head, kneeling to look at Ren's arm. "No. Ruby and Weiss fell who knows where and Yang and I umm, we ah got separated." Blake inhaled sharply to keep her emotions in check. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed a roll of bandages. "What happened with you guys?" she asked.

"Well," Nora began, "Ren grabbed me as we were falling so we wouldn't be separated, but with all the dust and bombs and whatnot going on we didn't see the falling ship until it was too late. Ren shoved me away and took a piece of metal in his arm." Nora sniffed quietly. Blake spared a glance at Nora's usually bright face to find the same fear that had threatened to overwhelm her not too long ago. She spared a moment to put a hand atop of one of Nora's shaking ones. 

"It's going to be okay." she said with a soft smile she didn't really feel. Nora nodded and inhaled shakily. Ren who had been quietly in pain until this moment, let out a grunt as he sat up. 

"I can still fight." he said, " We must continue onward. We have to find the others." Blake put her hands on his shoulders to stop him from standing.

"Hold on a second. Let me bandage this at least." she said gesturing to his arm. Ren nodded.

"This is going to hurt." Blake said apologetically before grabbing the shard of metal and yanking it out of Ren's arm. Ren let out a shout that was quickly cut off by Nora's hand covering his mouth. Blake made quick work of bandaging the wound in order to decrease the risk of leading Grimm towards them. She and Nora both grabbed an arm and helped Ren get to his feet. He was slightly pale, but his hands were steady as he gripped his weapons. Together the trio began to run in search of their missing teammates. 

* * *

Ruby's arms shook as she lifted Crescent Rose for what felt like the hundredth time as she watched yet another Grimm disappear. Ruby had been fighting practically since she had touched the ground. She had no idea where any of her friends where or her uncle. Last she knew he had been with Clover, the leader of the Ace Opps, but she hadn't heard from him since then. Coms were out again. Whether or not that was due to Salem was still being debated. Ruby was so tired. All she wanted to do was take a nap, but she knew she had to find her team. They were stronger together, they always had been. And now they were all separated and possibly all alone. Ruby ran to the next street over and found that is was empty save for one lone figure. On her guard, Ruby looked at them for a moment. Ruby gasped. The figure was quite a few feet away, but Ruby knew that blonde hair anywhere. She dropped her guard and ran towards Yang.

"Yang!" she shouted on her approached.

Yang's head lifted at the shout. "Blake?" she yelled back hopefully before turning to see her younger sister running towards her. Yang sighed with relief that, while it wasn't quite the person she was looking for, she had found at least somebody she knew. She wrapped Ruby in a tight hug before letting go and holding her at arms length to look her younger sister over for injuries. 

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered, "You?" 

Yang nodded in response. Since tears threaten to overwhelm her, Yang tugged Ruby in for another hug while she got her emotions in check. 

"What happened after I fell out?" Ruby asked after a moment.

"Well," Yang started, taking a deep breath, "Weiss fell out pretty quickly after you did and Penny grabbed Pietro and Maria before falling out herself. Ren did the same for Nora and they also were flung out. It was a miracle that Jaune, Blake and I were still on board. Jaune said we had to jump, so we did. Blake and I jumped together so we wouldn't get separated, but-" Yang paused a moment before continuing, " A Nevermore came out of nowhere and we were able to take care of it, but then the ship kinda blew up and a piece of it hit me and I lost track of Blake." Yang looked down at the ground as she finished her tale. 

Seeing the emotion on her sisters face, Ruby patted her sister's arm gently. "We are going to find her I promise. We are going to find them all." 

Hearing the determination in her little sisters voice gave Yang the strength to raise her head and with the power of another team member on her side, Yang felt adrenaline cores through her veins. Together they took off in search of their missing partners.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Jaune make an appearance and for the billionth time, Qrow gets saved. Oscar is all by himself with no one for company but good ol Oz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Enjoy 😊

Weiss never wanted to come back to Atlas. But yet here she was, fighting Grimm as Atlas was no doubt being over taken by Salem. She was so tired. Her arms trembled and her hair was falling out. She sagged as her latest victim turned to dust

She took a moment to breath as exhaustion crept through her veins. She let out another ragged breath and in the silence that followed, she heard a noise. Weiss turned to find a giant Beringal leaping at her with a howl. She tried to raise her sword and weakly attempted to form a shield in front of her. But she knew it wouldn’t be enough. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But it never came. Weiss forced her eyes to open and saw a familiar face looking back at her. Weiss sighed in relief. 

“Are you okay?” Jaune asked hurriedly. Wordlessly, Weiss nodded. 

“Is anybody else with you?” She asked.

“No. I thought I’d be able to find Blake and Yang but no luck so far.” He responded 

“We need to find them. I’m exhausted and I know there are more on the way.” Jaune nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. This is just the beginning.” With Jaune supporting Weiss, the two started towards the center of town.

————————————————————-

Qrow sighed. He still had Clovers badge in his hands. The guards didn’t feel like that was a weapon he supposed. 

God, he could use a drink.

The truck bounced as it ran over potholes. 

All was silent. Then it wasn’t. One moment Qrow has been sitting there and the next he was on the ground coughing up dirt. A blonde figure laid next to him doing the same. With a grunt of effort, Qrow stood. He looked around and quickly found the source of the crash. A Beowulf was stalking towards him. Qrow felt behind in search of his weapon and cursed at remembering the guards had taken it before cuffing him. Quickly running out of options, he nudged Robyn will his foot.

“Get up.” He said in a low whisper. Robyns head rose at his tone and looked as if she was going to tell him off. Then she saw the approaching Grimm and fell silent. Quickly she rose to her feet and stood by Qrow.

“What do we do?” She said hushed. Qrow thought for a moment, but came up empty.

“I got nothing.” The pair took a step back as the Grimm came closer. Soon, too soon, they found their backs hitting the wrecked truck. The Grimm was a hair length away now and Qrow was clutching the badge in his hand for dear life and it sounded like Robyn was pleading or praying beside him. Realizing his fate, Qrow closed his eyes and waited. He felt the breath of the Grimm reach his face. 

Suddenly it was gone and Qrow felt a sort of calm cover his body. He opened his eyes to find the approaching Grimm backing away. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Grimm never left prey alive. Soon all the pieces came together as he watched a white clad figure leap over the truck and with a single stab send the monster back to hell. 

Blake turned to face the pair as Ren and Nora walked out from behind the wreck. Nora held a ring of keys and walked over to unlock Robyn and Qrow. 

Cuffs off, both the Huntsmen and Huntress rubbed their wrists and began a search for their weapons. Qrow slipped the green badge into his pocket.

“So.” He said grabbing his condensed scythe from the front seat. “Where’s everybody else?” A moment of silence passed and Qrow felt the uneasy ness in his stomach grow. He turned to face the young Huntsman and Huntresses.

“Where’s Yang and Ruby?”

Blake looked away from Qrow as she answered. 

“We don’t know. Ruby got sucked out of the ship first and Yang umm, we got separated.” 

Qrow’s feature turned to steel. 

“You got separated. How does one do that in aship the size of a quarter?”

“We has to jump out before the ship exploded and something hit Yang and she fell farther away from me. I-“

“Was she alive? When she fell. Was. She. Alive.” Qrow asked calmly.

Tears were beginning to form in the young fanun’s eyes. 

“I-I-I”

Qrow grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. 

“Answer me! Was she awake and alive when she fell?” Qrow’s voice raises with each word. The tears began to fall.

“I don’t know. She was too far away for me to tell. I-“ Blake fell silent and wiped at the tears that fell. Qrow released her a took a step back.

“And you haven’t heard from Ruby?” He asked emotionlessly.

Ren shook his head. 

“No. Coms are down again.” Qrow closed his eyes and for a moment tried to imagine a world where both his nieces were silent.

No.

Qrow took a deep breath. He couldn’t afford to think about right now. He need to believe they were alive. Alive and fighting. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to meet the eyes of Robyn. He looked back over to the trio.

“Okay. Okay. Here’s what we’ll do. We can head to the center of the city. Landing zones their should be the least damaged, at least for now. We’ll have to hurry. Are you ready?”

The trio all nodded.

“Alright then. Let’s hit it.”

————————————————————-

Oscar clambered over broken pieces of building in search of any familiar face. 

“Be cautious. Grimm are swarming Mantle.” Oz said. 

“I know. I need to find the team.” Oscar said in response.

“Did you try coms?”

Oscar rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. They are down again.”

“Hmm.”

Oscar continued vaulting fallen pieces as he watched his surrounding, begging for a glance of somebody. Anybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critics made always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Jaune run into a familiar face and Yang and Blake get separated from the others (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this and the comments. I am hoping to start setting up a normal schedule for updating my fic. Sorry for the inconsistency in the updating. I will now start updating at least once a week on Saturdays. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine (and autocorrects) fault.

Blake looked around the broken streets for any sign of Yang. The Grimm were getting more and more scarce as the group made its way closer to the landing zones. It seemed that Qrowhad been right about the intercity landing zones being the least damaged.

Blake fiddled with the handle of her weapon as it rested in her palm. Ren noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly extended his aura to include her. He saw her relax her shoulders and take a deep breath. 

The group continued to walk. Suddenly Nora stopped.

“Do you guys feel that?” she asked.

The rest of them stopped and waited. Qrow looked at the ground.

The pebbles on the ground jumped into the air, like the ground had suddenly gain a pulse.

“Somethings happening.” Robyn said looking up. Each huntsmen and huntress readyed themselves for what ever was coming. 

Suddenly the ground heaved underneath their feet.

Blake fell and the wind was knocked out of her. The ground groaned and heaved again. Blake struggled to regain her footing. Beneath her hands, the ground was beginning to crack.

“What is going on?” she shouted over the noise. Qrow was the only one among them that had regained his footing.

“I think the Grimm are breaking the bonds that keep Atlas grounded.” he shouted back. 

The cracks beneath Blake’s hands began to grow larger and wider. On hands and knees, Blake backed away from the growing caverns. Before she knew it, she was separated from the others by a cavern as wide as she was and it stretched as faras she could see. Qrow looked from the crack to Blake.

“Head to the Landing Zone! We will meet you their!” he shouted over the groaning of the earth. Blake nodded once and turned, running further into the city.

————————————————————

Weiss felt better than she had an hour ago. Jayne was able to use his semblance to speed her recovery. They were getting closer to the center of town when the ground began to shake violently. 

The pair fell to the ground. 

“What is happening?” Weiss shouted over the rumbling.

“No clue!”

With the aid of a nearby building and each other, the two managed to regain their footing. Weiss looked around. She watched as the ground bounced up and down as if it was being pulled. Immediately she knew what was going on.

“General Ironwood is trying to pull Atlas and Mantle apart.” she said in disbelief.

Jaune’s eyebrows furrowed as he took in that information.

“Okay. What can we do about it?”

“I-I-I don’t know.” 

“Well until we figure something out we need to keep looking for the others.” 

Weiss nodded. 

As best they could, the pair started running.

They followed their instincts as they turned corners. Jaune turned his head to say something to Weiss when he collided with something. He fell on top of a warm solid figure.

“Ow.”

Weiss cocked her head. “Oscar?” she said slightly breathless.

Jaune looked down and met the green eyes of the young boy. 

“Sorry.” he said apologetically.

“It’s fine. Now please get off.”

“Oh.”

Jaune scrambled up and held out a hand to help Oscar. 

Grabbing his hand, Oscar stood with a groan.

“Where is everyone?” he asked once standing.

“Don’t know.” Jaune said shrugging. 

“Hmm. Well, we are a mile or two away from a landing zone. Maybe we could try that?” Oscar said.

Weiss nodded. “Maybe. I didn’t realize how close we were to the center of the city.”

“Me neither.” 

The trio stood for a moment the ground cracking around them. Weiss looked around her. 

“This is insane.” she muttered.

“Agreed.” Jaune said next to her. 

“What is the General thinking?” Oscar said mostly to himself.

Together the trio started toward the supposed landing zone.

—————————————————

Yang and Ruby were making good time until the ground starting jumping and cracking under their feet. Yang fell onto all fours. 

“Yang!” Ruby fell a few feet away from her. 

Between the two, the ground began to split. Yang tried to stand and couldn’t. She held a hand out to her sister who was getting further and further away from her.

“Ruby!” she shouted.

Ruby reached for her hand, but she wasn’t quite close enough. 

“No!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Yang saw somebody fly toward them.

Penny grabbed Ruby and began to fly her towards Yang. Out of nowhere, a piece of build fell and slammed in Pennys back. She began to fall and at the last minute, she was able to grab onto the ledge. 

Her and Ruby were now a good 20 feet away from Yang at this point. With some difficulty and teamwork, Penny and Ruby climbed over the edge. 

Yang finally was able to stand. She shouted at Ruby and Penny.

“Meet me at the Landing Zone!” 

Penny was being supported by Ruby, but both nodded in conformation.

“Be careful Yang!” Ruby yelled.

Yang nodded. The pair ran off and Yang turned back to try and find a new way to make it to Landing Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are always welcome! See you next Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I don't quite know how many chapters this will be so stay tuned.  
> Comments and criticism are always welcome!


End file.
